


Dare to Dream

by TenorSax71



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Gilbert Blythe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenorSax71/pseuds/TenorSax71
Summary: Gilbert didn't speak to Anne at the bonfire, and this is my take on how his inability to communicate his feelings could have played out. I do not apologise for making him suffer a bit first, he was an idiot with poor Miss Rose and so deserves to have to work hard get Anne to see what she means to him. There is a little bit of Diana and Jerry in there if you squint too.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Dare to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time that I have written anything resembling fiction since school and that was a long time ago. However, the characterisation of Anne and Gilbert in this adaptation was so beautiful I was inspired.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Dare to Dream

Gilbert disembarked wearily from the train and noticed that the sense of foreboding he had been carrying around since the fair, had gone. His heart still felt a little heavy as he had not enjoyed upsetting Winifred but he couldn’t in all good consciousness marry her once he had realised that he was in love with someone else. 

The worst was now hopefully over, although he would, he knew, have to conceal and deceive people for the next month. He had promised not to say a word about their break up until she had had time to leave town and find somewhere far away to salve her wounded pride. At the time this seemed like a fair enough request until it dawned on him that more than a few people had been expecting him to propose and would want to know the outcome of his trip to Charlotte Town. He hated lying but also could not break his word. This was going to be difficult! 

Maybe he could just hide out in the ruins of Anne’s story house in the woods? Anne. Anne Shirley Cuthbert. Anne with an E. It all came back to her. As he had been pondering whether he loved Winifred and should therefore ask her to marry him, it had come to him in a sudden burst of devastating understanding. The qualities that attracted him to Winnie, were pale imitations of things that reminded him of a certain red head. 

Winnie had a good imagination, he had been drawn to her firstly because she was talking to Mr Bones. It had made him smile and because Anne had just roundly rejected him, he had asked Winnie out to tea. However, where Winnie had a spark of imagination, Anne’s imagination was a fiercely burning flame that he longed to bask in the warmth of. 

Winnie gently encouraged him to better himself. She softly teased while she taught him the etiquette and manners he would need to better his standing in society. She was happy to allow him to lead. Anne however challenged and pushed him. She argued passionately with him and demanded that he was a better person, encouraging his dreams and driving him to work hard just to stay in her wake. 

Dancing with Winnie was enjoyable and fun. She smiled at him and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed being in the company of that confident, beautifully dressed lady in front of the whole town. Dancing with Anne in their classroom, her in a simple school outfit, had been life changing. The touch of her hand had sent fire searing through his veins and he had lost himself completely in the deep sapphire pools of her eyes. The rest of the world had vanished and it had just been him and the flame haired beauty. 

Once he realised all this how could he settle for a pale imitation of the girl who, he finally acknowledged, had stolen his heart long ago whilst whacking him round the head with a slate. How did Captain Wentworth put it in one of Anne’s favourite books? “You have pierced my soul.” Yes, that was it. Anne had carved out a place with in him and he knew he would never feel whole without her again.

Painful as the half an hour with Winifred had been, it had been the right thing to do. She would, he was sure, very quickly move on with her life and find true love with someone who would appreciate her. He was not so confident about his own romantic future. He in no way believed that Anne reciprocated his feelings. He wasn’t even sure she liked him sometimes. What should his next move be? Bare his soul to Anne and hope she didn’t laugh in his face? He was not keen to open his bruised ego up to another battering at the moment. He would consider this tomorrow, tonight he just wanted to get home, cuddle Delphine, eat and fall into a deep sleep. 

On the ride home from the station he had thought up a vaguely plausible cover story which he had tried out on Bash, when his partner and friend asked how the day had gone. He figured if he called him a big fat liar he would have to come clean and swear Bash to secrecy. He trusted the man with his life so it wouldn’t be a problem. However, Bash post Mary’s death, was not as sharply focused, and so Gilbert’s tale about Winnie being called away to a sick relative and therefore not there to receive his proposal was not questioned. 

The small family ate a hearty meal together and Gilbert then spent half an hour reading to a sleepy Delphine before putting her to bed and heading for his own room. Sleep had not been his friend over the last few days as he had wrestled with understanding his own feelings. Therefore, he soon fell into a deep slumber where his dreams were haunted by red hair, freckles and eyes as blue as the ocean on a summers day. 

###########################

Waking the next morning, Gilbert considered seriously whether hiding out for the next month was a real option. He could just stay on the farm. It was coming up to harvest time so no one would question that he worked from sun up to sun down with no time to see anyone. However as soon as he entered the kitchen this plan was derailed.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Bash grinned. “Your breakfast is ready. Eat up and then you can run this basket of apples over to Green Gables. I promised Marilla I would get them to her today so she can start the fillings for the Harvest Supper pies”.  
“Don’t you want to do that and take Delphine with you?” Gilbert mumbled hopefully. “You know how much Matthew loves to see her.”  
“What are you thinking Blythe!? Matthew will be getting his farm ready for harvest. I think all these thoughts of love and marriage have addled your brain!” Bash chortled.  
Gilbert blushed, his mind immediately jumping to Anne. “I am not addled by love!” He denied forcefully. Bash gave him a strange look.  
“Well then you have no right proposing to Winifred if she doesn’t cause all thoughts but her to fly from your head!”  
Right! Winifred, Bash was talking about her not Anne. Damn! He needed to keep his wits about him and concentrate if he was going to avoid making a real fool of himself.

“I just meant ……. Oh forget it.” Gilbert sighed exasperated. “Give me the basket, I am going to walk the orchard to check on the apples. I’ll drop it in after that.”  
Bash passed him the basket with one hand, whilst bouncing Delphine on his knee. “Be sure to say hello to Anne from me and Delphine.”  
“What? Why would I see Anne?” Gilbert protested.  
Bash once again looked at him with slight concern. “Because she lives there. Are you sure you are all right? Now I come to think of it you’ve been acting strange since you came back yesterday. Is something wrong?”  
Gilbert grabbed the basket and all but ran out the door calling “Need to run or I will never get everything done today.”

Only when he reached the orchard did he slow down. His heart was racing and he was not sure if that was from the exercise or the thought that he might see Anne. Calm down Blythe he told himself firmly. He had to get his emotions under control or the next month was going to be a living hell.

A couple of hours later having walked their orchards he felt much better. The apples looked perfect, another couple of days of sunshine and they would have a bumper harvest, which would set them up financially for the winter. He set off for Green Gables, repeating the mantra “It will be fine, she doesn’t know how you feel. Just act normal.”

As he approached the property he saw a blaze of red hair running into the barn carrying a bucket. If he was lucky he could give the apples to Marilla and be back on his way before Anne returned to the house. Maybe fate was smiling on him today.  
Having spent 5 minutes knocking on the farmhouse door, Gilbert realised that far from fate smiling on him the gods clearly hated him and were determined to make his life as difficult as possible. Marilla was obviously not home, and since the boarders’ incident the Cuthbert’s had taken to locking their doors. He had no option but to take the basket down to the barn and give it to Anne. 

As he approached the rustic structure, he heard what sounded like Anne is distress. He raced in calling her name, his eyes desperately sweeping the room for her. What he saw caused the blood to freeze in his veins. Anne’s face was flushed with mirth and excitement as she tried to flee from a soaking wet Jerry who had caught her round the waist and was tickling her for all he was worth.  
“I surrender,” she shrieked tears of laughter pouring down her face.  
“Do you yield then?” cried Jerry in triumph. “That will teach you to pour water on my head.”  
“Sorry.” Anne gasped for breath “But you looked hot. I thought it would cool you down.”  
“A drink cools me down! A bucket over my head sends me on a quest for revenge.” Jerry advanced on her again.

It was at that point that Anne noticed him.  
“Gilbert!” she cried apparently pleased to see him. “What are you doing here?”  
He was momentarily frozen; all he could see was Jerry with his hands on Anne’s waist holding her in a way that he could only dream of. A large molten ball settled in his stomach and he felt sick. Anne and Jerry? Had he been blind, was there something between them? He had only just realised his own feelings and yet was she already out of his reach, attached to another?

“Gilbert are you ok?” Anne asked concern flashing in her eyes. She stepped away from Jerry and the spell was broken. 

“Apples for Marilla.” He stuttered holding the basket out and trying frantically to form some sort of coherent speech.

He tried again, “Bash said that Marilla needed some apples to make pies for the Harvest supper. These are some of the first to be picked.” Ok that sounded better, a full sentence at least.

Anne smiled taking the basket from him. “Thanks, she will be over the moon with these, they certainly are beautiful, a deep crimson red. I was just helping Jerry out; we are cleaning the barn ready for the new hay from the harvest.” 

Anne continued to chatter on but Gilbert was having to fight against an overwhelming urge to fly at Jerry and tell him to stay away from her and keep his hands to himself. So when she said “Would you like something to drink? I know I myself could really use a refreshing pot of tea or. …… Gilbert?”

It took him a moment to realise she had just asked a question. “Don’t go to any trouble on my account, Anne. I can see you are busy.”  
“Don’t be silly, Marilla is very keen that I remember my manners and be a good host” she said primly. Both boys stared at her in shock. Anne burst out laughing. “Your faces are a picture. Although I should be insulted that you think me trying to be a lady is incredulous!”

At this Gilbert couldn’t help smiling first at Jerry and then Anne. Having got over his shock, a plan was quickly forming in his mind. “I am not in a rush, why don’t you run these apples up to the house and make some drinks whilst I help Jerry out with the last of the clearing work. It won’t take us long if we work together.”

“Works for me” Jerry replied “At least I will be safe from waterfalls with Gilbert.” 

Anne stuck out her tongue and took off towards the house.

The two boys worked silently side by side for around five minutes. Gilbert was trying to think of a way of raising the subject of Anne and so hopefully getting some answers, without raising suspicions.

However, it was Jerry who finally broke the silence. “Are you going to spit it out any time before sun down?” Gilbert looked up to see Jerry leaning on his brush and eyeing him knowingly. “Or am I going to have to continue to pretend to sweep this already clean barn?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Bluffed Gilbert. He had decided in that second that he was not going to ask Jerry anything and was debating upon whether he could just run. Jerry unfortunately was blocking his exit and standing a good few inches above him these days. (When had that happened?) 

“Listen.” Jerry spoke slowly and calmly. “I am not stupid! You offer to help me and get Anne to go up to the house. You obviously want to talk to me about something. I assume it is Anne as I know how you feel about her. “

“What do you mean you know, how I feel about her?” Gilbert was horrified.

Jerry sighed and sat down on one of the few remaining hay bales. “You have clearly forgotten that I was there when you met Anne in Charlotte Town before you ran away to sea. I have probably known how you feel about her longer than you have.” He smiled sadly and continued, “You should never play poker by the way, you are rubbish at hiding your feelings.”

Gilbert sagged, “Do you think she knows?” 

“Amazingly no.” Jerry stated. “She is even more clueless than you. Mind you the fact that you have been courting and are now engaged to another woman probably helped to put her off the scent.” He added sarcastically. 

Anger flared in Jerry’s eyes at this point. “You have absolutely no right to come in here and start asking questions about Anne you know, not when you have given your promise to another. You need to stay away from her, she does not need that kind of complication in her life.”

Gilbert felt his own temper flare. “Whatever you might think of me, Anne is my friend and if it was someone else who had walked in today instead of me you could have ruined her reputation. You had your hands all over her! It was …… improper!!” He finished loudly. 

To Gilberts amazement Jerry burst out laughing. “Improper? How is it improper to tickle your sister when she has just drowned you with a bucket of freezing cold water? I am clearly improper every day at home then.” 

“You had your hands round her…… wait, what? Sister?” Gilbert’s fury and sickness fled from his body at that word. “Sister.” 

Jerry looked confused. “Yes, sister, Anne is like another sister.” He paused and then comprehension dawned on his face and he started to chortle again. “Don’t tell me you thought……. You did didn’t you? Oh that is hilarious. No wonder you looked like you wanted to punch me.”

Gilbert looked sheepish but felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off him. Jerry finally stopped laughing and looked suddenly serious again. “I don’t know what’s going on with you, but as I said before you can’t mess Anne about when you are engaged to another. It is not fair to either of them. To be honest I expected better of you. Anne’s friends always say you are kind, honest and a real gentleman.”

The look of disappointment and disgust on Jerry’s face was too much for Gilbert and he cracked. “If I tell you something, you have to swear to keep it to yourself.”

Ten minutes later Gilbert had poured out the whole sorry tale to Jerry. At the end of it he sighed. “I have no idea what to do now.” They both sat in silence for a while, then Jerry said.  
“That is a pretty mess you have gotten yourself into. If you want my advice you need to build your friendship with Anne. Let some space grow in everyone else’s mind between you and this Winnie and slowly let Anne begin to see you as a possible suitor, I guess.”

Gilbert felt desperate. That sounded reasonable, but him and Anne had never really been what you would call reasonable. “How am I supposed to do that! We spend our lives sparring and competing. I am sure she sees me as the enemy half the time and I usually have no idea what sets her off ranting at me.”

Jerry looked thoughtful. “Anne loves to teach right? She taught me to read. She taught Diana and Ruby about imagination. She taught Mr and Mrs Cuthbert about love and family. You need to let her teach you something. Go to her and ask for her help, she would never refuse anyone help. Then you get to spend time with her, while she teachers you. Simple”

Anne’s voice drifted down from the house. Telling them that if they didn’t get up to appreciate her carefully prepared tea she was going to feed it to the pigs. Both boys grinned, rose and set off for the house. Gilbert’s heart felt lighter than it had in a while. He had shared his problem and Jerry had given him some great advice. He just had to think about what he could persuade Anne he needed to learn so desperately he would come to her for help.

#############################

On entering the house, they saw Anne sitting by the window carefully stitching onto a sampler. Jerry smirked, “Funny there appears to be a lady sat by the window Gilbert and yet I am sure a banshee just shouted across the yard at us.” Gilbert sniggered and Anne immediately flushed red.  
“Jerry, would you like to drink your tea or wear it?” Anne asked sweetly. Jerry raised his hands in surrender and gave her a quick hug. 

It was as the three of them sat round the table eating, drinking and laughing that Gilbert's eyes fell on the sampler that Anne had been working on. It was beautiful, very Anne, filled with things that reminded him of her. The story house in the woods was depicted as was the blossom tree outside her window and a very realistic image of a fox. He reached over to pick it up gently and asked.” Did you do this Anne?” She nodded warily as if expecting some sort of criticism. Gilbert beamed at her, “It’s stunning. It must have taken you hours” she blushed prettily at his praise. 

Not really, I am actually really enjoying making it. Which I must say has come as a revelation to me. I remember telling Marilia that stitching did not leave much room for creativity and imagination and I must now eat my words I believe.”  
As always when she was passionate about something, words flowed from her. She told them how it was to be a gift for Marilla and Matthew when she left for college, something they could put on the wall to remember her by. She also gushed about the part that Cole had played in designing the sampler for her. Pride in her friends’ abilities shone as she showed them the sketch Cole had made for her to work from. 

Gilbert meanwhile sat back and revelled in the passion that radiated off her. This side of Anne, this thirst for life and dedication to her friends this is what first drew him too her like a moth to a flame she was bright and dazzling, he loved just to be near her.

His mind focused back on her actual words as she was worrying that the gift would be well received and that Marilla and Matthew would be ok when she left for college.

“Stop flapping Anne, it’s not like Mr and Miss Cuthbert will be lonely. They will have me to take care of them. I plan to replace you in their affections by the end of the first week.” Jerry teased. 

Anne glared hotly at him before swatting his arm and saying “As if that was even possible!”. 

She turned to Gilbert, “Bash will certainly miss you Gilbert, you too are such kindred spirits. He has plenty of friends but none I think that understand him like you do. Your brotherhood was forged in the heat of the ships furnaces.” Her face clouded slightly as she added. “Paris is so very far away.”

The mention of Paris was like a kick in the guts and Gilbert smiled sadly, “I don’t worry about Bash, I know I can write to him, keep in touch. We can still discuss the farm and our business, share our plans through letters. And,” he added slyly “I think he may have found another confidant.”

“Who?” Anne asked eagerly. “Oh I do so hope Sebastian has found another soul he can share his thoughts with. I thought it terribly insensitive of Mrs Lynde to try and marry him off so soon after his darling Mary passed. But if he has truly found someone to help him heal some of that wound it would certainly be splendid.”

“My lips are sealed” laughed Gilbert “and you should know better than to ask after that essay Miss Stacey made you write on gossip that time!”

Anne whirled in anger, which quickly died when she saw his twinkling eyes. “You’re teasing me again aren’t you Gilbert Blythe? Honestly you are the most annoying boy it has ever been my misfortune to be friends with.” Friends, Gilbert had never realised how much he hated that word. 

She gave him a piercing stare, “But if you are not worried about Bash, what is worrying you? I can tell something is.” Her eyes were full of concern as she leant across the table to lay her hand on his. He was sure his heart had stopped, there it was again that searing heat when her skin touched his. He looked deep into her eyes and tried to remember to take a breath.

“Delphine” he managed to get out. He dragged in another deep lung full of air and reached for his tea cup so as to remove his hand from hers, he couldn’t think never mind speak when she was touching him. “I am worried that Delphine will forget who I am, and that she won’t realise how much she means to me.”

Anne held his eyes with her head tilting to one side. He could literally hear the cogs turning in her brain. It was Jerry that spoke up though, interrupting Anne’s steady gaze. Which was just as well as Gilbert was sure he was about to drown in those limpid, intelligent pools. 

“Why don’t you make her something then, like Anne is doing?” He looked pointedly at Gilbert, who finally grasped that Jerry was trying to help him out here.

“You mean something she can hang on her wall? That’s not a bad idea, it just has one tiny flaw.” Gilbert mused. 

“What?” Anne exclaimed. “It sounds perfect. When I was a little girl I would have been enchanted to have something beautiful on my bedroom wall that reminded me of someone that loved me. It would have been so romantical.” She stared into the distance a soft smile playing on her beautiful lips. 

He couldn’t help but smile along with her as he said. “It may have escaped your notice Anne, but I do not have a creative bone in my body. I am no Cole MacKenzie and strange as it may seem embroidery skills were not taught either at school or on the ship.”

“If you decide what you want, I could make it for you, I don’t mind you know I would do anything for Bash and Delphine, it would be an honour.” Anne gushed.

“What about me?”, Gilbert wanted to say “Would you do anything for me? Because I would most certainly do anything for you.” 

Instead however he thanked her but said it would not be the same if it was not done by his own hand, it would feel like cheating. “I suppose I could learn, if someone was willing to teach me.” He looked up hopefully. 

“Me?” Anne looked surprised but pleased. “You want me to teach you how to embroider a sampler?” Gilbert nodded and held his breath. 

Anne seemed to consider this for a moment. Even Jerry was looking expectantly. “Well, I suppose I could if you really wanted me too, if there isn’t anyone else you could ask or would rather ask. I mean even if we keep it simple it will take quite a bit of your time up. If there isn’t someone else that could help you that you would rather spend time with?” She sounded unsure.

She looked at Gilbert and for the very first time he felt a tiny glimmer of, was that hope? Was she asking him if he would choose to spend time with her and looking like she wanted him to say yes? 

“Nope.” He looked imploringly at her. “No one else I would trust to help me with this, you are a wonderful and patient teacher Anne. I have watched you helping Moody in class and you taught Jerry here to read. I think you are going to need every ounce of that patience if I am to complete this task.” Anne was looking at him, wavering, she was going to say no. In a last ditch attempt he appealed to her competitive nature. “So, do you accept the challenge Miss Shirley-Cuthbert? Or do you fear you will fail?”

Anne’s eyes flipped from uncertainty to determination in an instance. “A challenge is it Mr Blythe? In which case I accept this quest to help you produce a most beloved memento for your beautiful niece but you must be prepared to give the cause your all.” 

His heart soared but he managed to maintain a calm exterior and held out his little finger as he had seen Anne do with her friends on many an occasion. “I solemnly swear to be the best and most diligent student.” He vowed. Anne’s face broke into a sparking smile as she linked her own finger round Gilberts. 

“I solemnly swear to be the most encouraging and patient teacher” Gilbert knew in that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his days trying to get her to smile like that, she was happy and radiant. He wanted her to be this confident always. 

After another 20 minutes’ discussion it was decided that Anne would write to Cole and ask him to create a simple design they could follow which used daisies. These had been Mary’s favourite flowers and luckily according to Anne should be fairly easy to stitch. Anne insisted that the design should include some meaningful literary quote which she promised to research and Gilbert was to travel to Charlotte’s Town on the following Saturday to collect the sketch from Cole and acquire the materials from the Haberdashery. 

As Gilbert sauntered home, he could not believe how different his thoughts were now compared to his journey there. He had been so nervous earlier about seeing Anne, how to avoid the topic of Winnie thinking that he was facing a future of unrequited longing. He had been in short, miserable. Yet here he was having just got Anne to agree to spend many hours in his company and he thought maybe, just maybe she might be looking forward to it too. He would leave it a few days and then call again to see if Anne would consider accompanying him to Charlotte’s Town. He knew nothing about sewing supplies so he had a reason for asking her. The world was certainly a brighter place!

##################################

The following Saturday Anne and Gilbert stepped off the train in Charlottes Town. They had spent the journey discussing what they needed to buy to ensure Gilbert could make a sampler that Delphine would love and appreciate as she grew. It was Gilbert who had come up with the quote in the end. After insisting it had to be short, all Anne’s suggestions had been rejected. She had huffed at his defeatist attitude and declared. “You will never achieve anything Gilbert Blythe if you don’t dare to dream!” 

“That’s it,” Gilbert announced in triumph. “Dare to dream, that is what I am going to put in the middle. You taught me that lesson and I want Delphine to know she can pursue her dreams too.”

For once Anne had been lost for words. She had gazed at him for what felt like an eternity her eyes pinning him to his seat. Finally, as a slow blush crept across her face, she nodded. “I approve, perfect.”

On arriving at Aunt Josephine’s mansion, Gilbert was once again forced to battle his inner green demon when Anne ran towards Cole. The tall boy had cried out in joy at seeing her and gathered her into his arms before spinning her round. Why was it that every other boy in Anne’s life got to hold her, while with him she was reserved and withdrawn? He tried to school his face into a calm and welcoming mask as Cole turned to greet him, but was not sure he achieved this, though as Cole gave him a knowing but distant glare. He nodded his head coldly and almost growled “Blythe.” 

Anne flushed bright red, smacked Cole on the arm and hissed “Be nice!” before hurrying up the steps to greet Aunt Josephine.

Gilbert looked at Cole with confusion. “It’s great to see you looking so well Cole, the city obviously agrees with you.”  
“You are lucky, I have foresworn violence Blythe, otherwise I would knock you down where you stand.” Seethed Cole quietly.

“What, I don’t understand.” Gilberts whispered bewildered, keeping his eye on Anne whose hands were flapping around as she explained something to Miss Josephine. “Have I done something to upset you?” 

“Just going to show Gilbert the new structure in the garden” Cole called up the steps before all but dragging a very bemused Gilbert across the grass. Once out of sight of the house, Cole rounded on him again.

“What the hell do you think you are playing at Blythe. Asking Anne to help you with this ridiculous project, angling to spend time with her. You have a fiancé who you should be doing these things with. You have made your bed with someone else now and you just need to stay away from Anne. She’s had enough torment in her life before she came to Green Gables and she has worked hard to build a good reputation and be respected and loved. You are going to tear all that down if you continue to try and be part of her life.” Cole had been prodding Gilbert in the chest throughout the whole rant and after was left panting and glaring. As Cole’s rage had broken over him Gilbert knew the colour was draining from his face and he felt, sick and guilty. This made him lash back out at the tall blonde boy.

“How dare you.” He raged. “I would never do anything to hurt Anne you know that, she is the most amazing, passionate and beautiful person I know and I care about her just as much if not more than you do.”

“Clearly not as much as you care about and love one Winifred Rose.” Cole shot back angrily. “When you put that ring on her finger you gave up any right of being anything to Anne but a casual acquaintance. You need to Back. Off.” 

“I haven’t put a ring on anyone’s finger.” Gilbert blurted out. In his need to defend himself he had completely forgotten that he still had 3 weeks left on his promise to Winnie.

Now it was Cole’s turn to look confused. “What? No that’s not true it has been the talk of everyone in my art group. One of the girls is friends with Winnie, she said you called their last Saturday, that her father had given you permission to propose. She even saw you enter the house.” 

Gilbert looked defeated as he realised he was going to have to take Cole into his confidence too. Jerry had felt a safe confidant; he didn’t exactly move in any circles where he could let anything slip. Cole however was a very different kettle of fish.  
Cole took the defeated look as testament to Gilbert's guilt and was about to start roasting him again when Gilbert looked at him imploringly and said “Is there somewhere we can talk, in private? I really need you to listen to what I have to say.”

Motioning towards a large glass house structure Cole nodded. Once inside Gilbert confessed that he had indeed gone to Winifred’s house with the ring in his pocket but had ended up telling her he couldn’t marry her because he had realised he was in love with someone else. 

“Ouch” for the first time Cole looked at him with some sympathy. “I bet that wasn’t fun?”

Gilbert shook his head slowly “I have definitely had better days that’s for sure.”

In the quiet that followed Gilbert could hear the buzz of a bee somewhere in the near vicinity.

“What I don’t understand is, how you ended up tangled up with Miss Rose in the first place.” Cole mused. “You have been stuck on Anne for years. What on earth made you go out with someone else?”

“I might have liked Anne, but she gave me no indication that the feelings were reciprocated.” Gilbert explained slowly. “In fact on the day I asked Winnie to tea for the first time Anne had pretty much told me she had no room or need for me in her life.” 

Cole nodded suddenly, understanding dawning on his face. “The first trip she took to the orphanage. She told me that day that she had been very rude to you. You should know it was because she was worried about her search and embarrassed by Marilla’s fussing. She said she was going apologise and to explain on the journey home, but I guess she was too distracted by the events of the day.” 

Gilbert looked a little surprised, “No she never told me any of that, she was very quiet on the way home.” He thought for a moment “Then over the last month or two there have been times when I thought maybe, just maybe she might feel something for me. When she hugged me after we got the news about Mary, or when we danced in the classroom and our strange conversation at the fair they all made me hope. Finally, it was remembering what Mary said to me just before she passed away.” He sighed, “Marry for love, only for love.” He shrugged his shoulders bleakly. “I just knew I couldn’t marry Winnie.”

“What a mess!” Cole stated.” So many misunderstandings and missed opportunities. It’s like one of you really upset Aphrodite in a past life and she is out to get you.” 

Gilbert looked confused again. Cole laughed, “Ignore me, we are studying Greek mythology in school.”

The rest of the day was far more enjoyable, with Cole now sworn to secrecy but firmly back on Gilbert's side, he felt a burgeoning belief that he was at least in with a chance of making his darling Anne see what she meant to him and hopefully awakening similar feelings in her. Cole assured him they were there but she was just too mulish to admit them. He smiled to himself and glanced down at the stubbornly beautiful girl who, having had a very busy day, was fast asleep on his shoulder, lulled by the rocking of the train.  
############################

When to get together to work on this project, provided a discussion topic on the ride home from the station. With the harvest requiring gathering, both Gilbert and Anne were needed on their respective farms and they did not want either household to know what they were doing. Finally, Anne said.

Are you an early bird Gilbert?” He looked at her suspiciously.  
“Why?”

“Well I was thinking we could meet at the Lake of Shining Water first thing. The sun is up by 5:30 so it would be perfectly light. No one else would be around and we could work for a couple of hours each morning before heading back home. It would certainly add an air of adventure to our quest as we would have to sneak out of our respective houses. I can just imagine swinging down through the Snow Queens branches and running across the meadow!” Her eyes shone with excitement and mischief. “Please.” She pleaded looking up at him through her lashes.

He gazed at her face and realised he could no more refuse her than fly to the moon. “5:30 it is, you slave driver. But please find a safer way to exit your house than climbing a tree. If you fall I would…” he faltered “I mean Marilla would never forgive me.”

Anne gave him a strange look, “Ok spoil sport. No tree climbing!”

That first morning Gilbert rose quietly packed a picnic breakfast and stole from the house around 5:15. It was only just getting light as he approached the lake shore but Anne had still beaten him to it. His breath caught as he saw he standing by the water’s edge. The early rays of sunshine causing flames to dance in her long tresses. She looked like an ethereal tree spirit arms spread wide to welcome the new day. He wanted to walk up to her, kneel before her and beg this fairy girl to be his for all eternity. However, he knew that was a bad idea at the present moment. He needed to slowly bring her round to the idea that he was head over heels in love with her not scare her away with a clumsy ill-judged gesture. 

Instead he settled for calling good morning and holding up the breakfast basket. Anne’s eyes lit up in delight. “Have you brought food Gilbert? If that is food I might just have to kiss you! I am starving but I was so busy collecting all the sewing stuff I forgot about breakfast.”

He grinned and raised his eyebrows at her. “It is food, Miss Cuthbert but I am not sure propriety will allow you to kiss me, at least not without a bottle to spin!” What was he saying?! Why was he flirting with her, so much for slow and steady. 

“Oh, no I’m sorry if I sounded forward,” Anne looked flustered. “sometimes I forget myself. Cole and I …. Well we are always teasing and…”

“Hey.” Gilbert said softly, “It’s fine. I am glad you feel like you can tease me like Cole. I choose to take that as a compliment. And just for the record, I was teasing you too. Is that ok?”

He moved his head so as to be in her eye line and she finally looked at him, straightened up, grinned and nodded sheepishly. 

They set up base by the water’s edge and for the next two hours Gilbert stabbed himself with a needle more times than he had done in his entire previous existence. 

“Ow, Oh for goodness sake. How do women make this look so easy? It is a form of cruel and unusual torture.” He complained having once again jabbed his finger. 

“Perfect.” he sulked “and now it’s bleeding!”. Anne whipped the needlework out of his hands.

“Don’t you dare bleed on the fabric, we don’t have any more and it is a devil of a job to get blood stains out.” Anne scolded.

“Should I feel insulted that you care more for the fabric than my poor stabbed hand?” he queried as he let blood drip dramatically to the floor.

Anne rolled her eyes. “Only if you are the world’s biggest baby.” She retorted. “Here let me see.”

She took his hand. He was ready for it this time, that surge of electricity he felt whenever her soft delicate skin touched his. He watched her closely to see if she showed any signs of feeling the same sensations. Was that a jolt in her eyes? He couldn’t be sure.

She gently cleaned his finger and wrapped a bit of spare fabric around to stop the blood. “We had better stop there anyway, I need to get back to Green Gables before I am missed. Same time tomorrow?” 

He nodded mutely still savouring the sense of her touch. 

The next few weeks flew by. The same routine every day, sitting by the lake stitching and eating breakfast together. Sometimes they chatted about this and that and sometimes they worked in companionable silence. Gilbert wasn’t sure which he preferred as both had their charms. Certain moments stood out to him and he filed the memories away to re-live at night in his room alone. The first time she called him Gil not Gilbert. No one else called him that it was just between him and her. Then the hug she gave him when he completed his first word because she had said she was so proud of him. He could feel her in his arms even now days later like she had left a mark on his body.

However, he should have known it was all too good to be true. Something, or in this case someone was bound to spoil this idyllic momentum he was building with her. Charlie Slone. How had he ever considered Charlie Slone a good person and a friend? When he was clearly a conniving, devious, back stabbing idiot! 

“So, I need to run but I will see you tonight.” Gilbert said. Anne didn’t look at him but mumbled. “Ah, … no I am not coming over with Marilla and Matthew tonight.

He did his best to hide his disappointment. “Oh, ok is Diana back from Paris then?”

“Erm, no.” Anne stammered nervously. “It’s not that, I have a prior engagement, that’s all.”

Suddenly Gilberts senses were tingling, there was something that made him nervous here. He decided to go for a teasing tone. “Oh my, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert do I detect the scent of romance in the air. Do you have a secret assignation with a dashing hero?”

He expected her to laugh, but instead she blushed hard and muttered. “Hardly, but I have agreed to take a stroll with Charlie this evening and have a picnic with him, Ruby and Moody.” She finally looked up at him. “Don’t you dare laugh Gil.” She demanded. 

Laughing was the very last thing he wanted to do. Throw up, punch a tree maybe but definitely not laugh.

Instead he just murmured. “Sounds serious and very romantic. Ruby and Moody are walking out together are they not?”

“Yes, but it’s not like that with Charlie. It’s just he has asked me so many times and there are only so many kind ways I can think of, of saying no.” She blushed hard again and then continued “Anyway it’s not as if I have a posse of suitors beating a path to my door. I don’t dislike Charlie so I thought why not give him a chance.”

“No well, I can see the logic in that.” Gilbert said dully. “I will see you tomorrow morning then. Enjoy your evening.”

Anne nodded and turned to go. Before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. “Actually that’s a lie.” Gilbert blurted. Anne looked confused. “I don’t see the logic in it at all Anne. You shouldn’t settle for anything other than someone for whom you hold a true deep affection and they for you. You are too good, kind and beautiful for anything less and you should be with someone who appreciates and worships you for that.”

With that he strode off toward his farm and didn’t look back. If he had he would have seen a very bemused Anne staring after him. “Idiot, idiot, idiot!” He berated himself, what was he thinking he still had another 3 days before he could confess the lack of a fiancé and engagement in his life. He had no right speaking to Anne like that until that was all out in the open. What must she be thinking now. He needed to go home and split logs, lots of logs to try and ensure he did not spend the entire evening thinking about Anne and that tall, scrawny Romeo.

The next morning Anne was waiting for him as usual. He settled down on the blanket and got out his sewing. It was, he realised, nearly finished. The thought left him feeling hollow. Anne smiled at him and commented that another couple of sessions and it would be finished. His heart plummeted further. He decided to tackle the elephant in the room head on.

“So, did you have fun last night? I hope Charlie was a gentleman or I may have to have words with him.” Anne whirled and started to protest that he would do no such thing, when she spotted the smirk on his face. 

“You’re doing it again aren’t you?” She eyed him exasperatedly. “Teasing me.”

“I’m sorry.” He looked contrite. “You are just so easy to wind up!” She swiped at him as he had seen her do with Jerry which made him grin. “But seriously did you have a nice evening.”

What was wrong with him, why did he feel the need to poke this particular sore?

She stopped sewing and looked at him. “Laugh and I will push you in the lake.” she said flatly.

“I promise.” he said crossing his heart.

He wished he had never asked. She told him that yes it had been a nice evening. Charlie was actually quite funny and sweet. He had walked her back to Green Gables and asked to escort her to the Harvest Dance on Friday. The only saving grace was that she had refused that kind offer but had promised him the first two dances. 

She then went on to ask him if he was escorting Winnie to the dance. It was the first time the subject had really come up and Gilbert felt terrible. She continued to chat about how pretty Winnie was and no wonder he liked her. He wanted to grab her hands and tell her no of course he wasn’t taking Winnie and her prettiness was nothing compared to Anne’s inner and outer beauty. He wanted to declare that he was madly in love with her and he thought he might die if she actually danced with anyone other than him on Friday night. But his promise to Winnie did not run out for another few days and so he stayed silent. 

Finally, two days later he completed his sampler for Delphine. If he did say so himself, he was very proud of how it had turned out. Anne had finished hers a few days earlier and so was sat with her feet dangling off the pier when he shouted in triumph. “Finished”

She dashed across to inspect the completed article. He found himself holding his breath as she examined his work closely. He really wanted to please her. Eventually, she looked at him and cried “I told you Gil, you can achieve anything if you are passionate and dedicated. Delphine is going to love it.” In her excitement she seemed to forget herself and leaped into his arms. He swung her round as he had seen Cole do, and felt as though he was flying. 

Suddenly, she seemed to realise what she was doing and stepped quickly away from him. “Sorry.” She breathed embarrassed. “You have become such a good friend Gil, I forget your affections are engaged elsewhere. That was very improper of me. I need to run, see you at the dance on Friday.” With that she turned and raced off.

He was stunned. “Anne” he called. “Come back, Anne.” But she just waved over her shoulder and kept running. What on earth was the meaning of that, why had she fled from him? Was it just because she thought he loved another and was embarrassed? Or could it possibly be because she was starting to feel a little of what he did and so was confused. He made a decision in that instant. He would tell Bash on Friday morning that his engagement was off and he would get him to let Matthew know. He had kept his promise for 4 weeks. That way when Anne came to the dance on Friday evening she would know his heart was free and he could at last declare his love and hopes for the future. 

#############################

Tonight had rapidly turned into a disaster. Gilbert stood at the side of the dance floor and tried not to look at Anne and Charlie Slone dancing together. He had called at Green Gables on his way to the dance hoping to catch Anne and offer her a lift to the Supper. However, Marilla informed him that she had got ready at Diana’s who had apparently arrived home that afternoon just in time. He had passed Matthew going back into the farm as he left. Matthew had given him a penetrating stare and said quietly. “Bash told me the news. Hope you are ok.”

On arriving at the Town Hall he had watched Anne disembark with Diana form her carriage. She was wearing an emerald green dress that he was sure was new and her glossy red hair was curled and half up with the rest spilling over her shoulders. She was laughing and radiant and accepting Charlie Slone’s hand who was offering to help her down. He shrank into the shadows, as the two walked past he heard Charlie saying that Anne looked pretty and Anne thanking him for his kind compliment. He almost turned round at that point and went home. However, Jerry had spotted him skulking and grabbed his arm firmly. 

“Oh no you don’t, coward!” Jerry growled. “Get in there and fight for the girl. What is that quote “Faint heart never won fair maiden?” 

“I don’t think Anne would appreciate the idea that she is something to be won.” Gilbert managed to smile riley at Jerry, who chuckled.

“No probably not, but you are not getting out of this, come on!”

Gilbert sighed. “I’ll come in, but am not going to interfere with Anne’s night with Charlie.” He felt as though a piece of his heart had been removed and stomped on. Jerry looked flabbergasted. “Did you see how happy she was, Jerry? I can’t spoil that for her. I might not think Charlie Slone is worthy of her but if she does and he makes her happy what right have I got to try and come between them?”

And that was how he had ended up here stood on the side lines with a glass of punch trying desperately not to allow his eyes to be focused on Anne. He felt desolate. Matthew must have told Anne about his situation but she had not so much as glanced in his direction. Mind you what did he expect, that she would fling herself into his arms and tell him she was so pleased because she was secretly in love with him. This was Anne not Ruby. He had been fooling himself that she might feel as he did. She was strong, brave and confident. She had no need of any boy/man to make her happy. She was a force of nature to be admired and feared but never to be tamed. Not that he wanted to tame her he just wanted to be near enough to her for that life force to flood him too. However, it seemed that Charlie would be the one to enjoy that position. 

Anne’s second dance with Charlie came to an end and Gilbert watched out of the corner of his eye as she stepped away from her partner. Charlie took her hand and kissed it, while she looked flustered and then turned away. At that moment she caught his eye. He lifted his glass in a mock salute, and a small smile crossed her lips, as she dipped her head in response. Then she was swallowed up by her friends and swept away on a tide of laughter. 

Gilbert spent the next half an hour chatting to various friends around the hall and avoiding female company that might expect him to dance. The news of his non engagement seemed to have spread far and wide and he quickly got sick of discussing it. Most people seemed to assume that he had been rejected and he couldn’t be bothered putting them right. 

He didn’t stalk Anne but he somehow always knew where she was in the room. At one point he stiffened when he realised Billy Andrews had approached her. She looked nervous and then angry, turning pink and shaking her head she spun away from him. An unpleasant expression crossed Billy’s face before he went back to his cronies. They laughed as he approached and Gilbert knew that would do nothing to improve the other boys’ mood. 

He had been discussing his apple business with Mr Barry when he saw Billy leave through the side entrance on to the veranda. After a few more moments it dawned on him that he couldn’t see Anne. Making his excuses he left Mr Barry and sought out his daughter. If anyone knew where Anne was it would be Diana. It took him a few minutes but finally spotted her tucked in a corner with Jerry. 

“Hey Diana, Jerry. Do you know where Anne went?” Diana eyed him suspiciously. 

“She went to get some air about 10 minutes ago with Charlie. She said it was getting stuffy in here. I suspect she was trying to avoid Billy though. He was being his usual charming self.”  
Billy had just gone outside. Gilbert went cold. He spun on his heel and strode towards the open door his heart thudding in his ears. As he burst through the door he was almost running, he stopped and listened. He could hear Anne and she sounded angry and upset.

He raced round the corner to see Anne. Some of her hair had come loose and her dress looked rumpled. Billy was holding his face. Charlie was standing limply to one side.

“You vicious little cow” spat Billy. “How dare you slap me.”

Anne was glaring angrily. “I told you before Billy Andrews a skirt is not an invitation and no means no. If you come near me again you will regret it.” 

Somewhere in the still calm part of his brain Gilbert knew that the best thing to do would be to gently make his presence known and so diffuse the situation. He took a few steps forward.

“Everything alright Anne.” He asked deliberately ignoring the two boys. 

Billy sneered “Anne here is trying to have me believe she is a lady and not the orphan trash we all know she is. Charlie is my friend, he was full of praise for her passionate nature, he doesn’t mind sharing her. Why should he be the only one to …..”

“Liar!” Anne whirled round to face a white faced Charlie. “What have you been saying about me! You have no right. Unlike this animal you heeded when I said no. How dare you spread vile rumours to him of all people!” 

Gilbert was rapidly losing the battle to keep calm. Anne was hurting, he could feel it radiating off her. Without thinking he stepped in between her and her tormentor. 

“Gil, no this is my fight.” She said determinedly. Without thinking she took his hand to move him out of the way.

Billy let out a bark of derision. “Gil, is it. Hey Charlie, looks like you are not the only one to have enjoyed Anne’s…..” He never got any further as Gilbert had pulled away from Anne and swung his fist full force into Billy’s face. He wanted to beat the boy senseless and probably would have done if had not been for Jerry pulling him back. He and Diana must have followed him outside and Anne was standing in the protective embrace of her dear friend.  
Billy scrambled up and sneered. “You’ll pay for that one Blythe!” 

Gilbert struggled to get out of Jerry’s grasp. “I told you once before to leave Anne alone, maybe this time you will listen.” He spat.

Billy snorted. “Come on Charlie, leave trash with trash. I’m surprised at you Diana thought your standards were better than a hired French servant.”

This time it was Diana that slapped him. “I suggest you take your filthy mind elsewhere Billy Andrews, just because you inhabit the gutter don’t tar everyone else with the same brush.”

Billy stumbled off muttering about women being out of control. Jerry finally felt it was safe to let go of Gilbert and he turned to Diana. “Remind me never to upset you! That was brilliant.” 

Diana grinned and then nodded down at Anne looking worried. “Well I had the best teacher.”

Anne was quiet and shaking. She stepped out of Diana’s arm and looked up at Gilbert. “How could you.” She whispered. “Why didn’t you just stay out of it. I was handling it on my own. I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.” 

“I’m sorry Anne, he was hurting you and saying such awful things, I just lost control.” Gilbert looked so lost and confused.

“Well maybe you should have tried harder. A true friend would have recognised that I needed to conquer that particular monster myself, a true friend would have had faith that I could handle the situation myself!” By the end Anne was shouting.

That was it. Gilbert felt something snap within him, he couldn’t do this anymore. 

He felt confused and hurt and a million other things he couldn’t put a name to. “Fine, well then maybe I don’t want to be your friend then Anne, because it’s too damn hard.”

He turned away so that he didn’t have to look at her, he couldn’t bear to see her so upset especially when deep down he knew that he was partly to blame.  
Diana made a noise of frustration and stamped her foot. “Honestly Gilbert Blythe you are the most clueless boy I have ever come across.”

Anne had gone he could see her walking swiftly through the gardens heading home. 

”You really are terrible at this.” Jerry commiserated. “Well go on you better get after her.”

“What and get another tongue lashing?” Gilbert shook his head. “No I think we can all agree that I am the last person that Anne will want to see.” 

Diana huffed again. “Well make her want to see you, or I swear this time I will be the one to hit you round the head with something hard.” He stared at her confused again. “Go! Now! Quickly”

Diana was right even if Anne hated him for it he had to see her, had to explain that last crass remark had to beg her to forgive him. He leaped down the steps and took off across the garden following the path Anne had taken. 

######################################

Gilbert ran swiftly through the garden, hardly noticing his surroundings. He spotted her green dress shimmering in the moonlight, up ahead. She had taken the path off through the wood. He tore after her, calling her name. 

“Anne, stop. Wait up a minute.” How on earth was she so quick when she was obviously wearing dance pumps? Maybe she had got more of a head start than he realised. Suddenly the forest was rent with a frustrated cry. 

Gilbert skidded to a halt at the edge of a beautiful clearing, one side of which was bordered by a lake. By the light of the reflected moon, he could see Anne getting up off her knees and brushing forest floor detritus off her beautiful green dress. His instinct was to fly to her side and help her up, but something told him that would not be appreciated.

“If I have ruined this glorious satin dress because of you, I am never going to speak to you again.” Anne complained loudly.” Have you any idea how long it took me to get Marilla to make something this frivolous!” She turned to glare at him.  
He stayed far enough away so as to give her space but close enough so she could see him clearly. “So you are still speaking to me at the moment then?” he enquired tentatively.

“As I recall it was you that rejected my friendship, not the other way round.” Anne retorted folding her arms protectively across her chest.

Gilbert winced. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said back there I was just confused and angry and …..” his voiced died away helplessly. 

Anne’s eyes narrowed “Stupid? Hurtful, Callous? Unkind?” She supplied. “If it is words you are lost for I have plenty to throw at you.”

Gilbert took a long deep breath in and let it out slowly. He had to get this right. He could not put his foot in his mouth again. He needed to say something that would take away the pain that he could see behind Anne’s eyes. “If I talk, would you listen?” he asked. “I know I have hurt you, and I am so very sorry. I would appreciate the opportunity to explain the motivations behind my behaviour tonight.” Her eyes were narrowing again.” I don’t expect you to forgive me, but maybe it might help you to understand?”

Finally, her saw some of the tension leave her shoulders, Anne uncrossed her arms and indicated a couple of flat rocks by the water’s edge. “I’m listening” she said simply

They both took their seats and Gilbert suspected she had chosen the rocks because they put space between them.

“This might be a long explanation” he apologised. He was stalling he knew it. 

“I have nowhere to be anytime soon, Marilla and Matthew think I am at the dance.” Anne replied. “Talk.”

“I have been an unmitigated fool Anne. I let jealousy get the better of me tonight. I promised myself I would not interfere with you and Charlie. I told myself that even if I didn’t think he was good enough for you it was not my call to make. If you thought he could make you happy, I would accept that, trust your judgement.” Gilbert kept his eyes down throughout this whole speech, he could not bring himself to look at her. Therefore, he missed the tell-tale flush that was creeping over her skin the warning sign that she was about to explode.  
“When I saw him stood there allowing Billy to treat you in such an abominable way, I couldn’t stay quiet.” At this point he looked up. He knew immediately that despite his best intentions he had got it wrong again.

Anne stood up abruptly.” Jealousy? What right do you have to be jealous?” She asked incredulously. “Gilbert you are engaged to another woman, in fact come to think of it you have come charging out here after me. What on earth must she think!? What is everyone else going to think? I have tried so hard not to let the ….” She struggled to find the words. “the difficult nature of my early years dictate my future. I expect boys like Billy to call me orphan trash but I strive to ensure that my actions counter these claims. And then you. You! Come wading in like some stupid white knight to save my honour and then you chase after me! Now everyone will think, they’ll think… Oh God!” Her head fell into her hands.

Gilbert was rendered speechless; this was even more of a mess than he could have possibly imagined. She didn’t know. He had no idea how, because everyone else in that hall had seemed to but she didn’t. She though he was pledged to Winnie. She thought Winnie was back at the hall! No wonder she was furious.

Desperate for her to understand him he blurted out. “. But I’m not, she’s not, I didn’t….., couldn’t. Everyone knows that. How do you not know that? Matthew knows. Oh Anne, what must you think of me? No wonder…...” He reached out to touch her arm. 

She sat down abruptly ensuring she was out of his reach. “You know that none of that made sense, right?” Suddenly all the fight seemed to leave her and she slumped. “Just go Gilbert please don’t make this any worse than it is. Go back to Winnie and leave me alone.”

“I can’t.” he pleaded with her to understand. “Anne she’s not there, I didn’t bring her tonight. I’m not engaged, I am not even seeing her anymore I haven’t been for a month now.” 

Anne looked up at him slowly. “She turned you down?” she gasped her hand flying to her lips. Oh how he wanted to touch her lips like she was right now. 

“What? No! I didn’t ask her.” Gilbert said clearly. She had to understand.

“That can’t be true.” Anne was the one now looking confused. “You had you mothers ring, you got on the train to Charlotte’s Town. You…you.”

“How do you know about my mother’s ring?” Gilbert was mortified, this was getting worse by the second, no wonder she hated him.

“Hmmm?” Anne was distracted. “Diana, she overheard you showing her dad, telling him you were going to propose.” 

“Well I didn’t.” he said firmly, “I couldn’t. I ended up telling her I wasn’t going to propose and we ended everything there.” He willed her to look at him.

Finally, she turned to him. “But why?” God she was beautiful when she was confused. It didn’t happen very often he realised. “Gil, The Sorbonne, Paris, your dreams of medicine. Winnie is so pretty you really liked her. I don’t understand.” She looked at him bewildered. 

“I liked her Anne, but I didn’t love her.” He spoke slowly and clearly so that there was no misunderstanding. “I was flattered by her attention, she was easy to be with, her father was offering me the world but in the end I realised I didn’t love her. And sat on the train to Charlotte’s Town that day all I could hear was Mary just before she died.” He looked into the distance. “Marry for love, only for love.” Anne was staring at him bemused and so fragile, he just wanted to hold her but daren’t. “I didn’t love her, so I couldn’t marry her.” He repeated firmly.

Silence stretched between then like a gossamer thread and he was afraid to speak and break it. His heart felt sore. She looked so sad.

Eventually it was Anne that broke the silence with a desperate whisper. “How did you know?” Gilbert had got so lost in studying her face, trying to commit every detail to memory that he was confused by what she was asking him. She turned on her rock and looked straight into his eyes. “I asked you how you knew. How did you know you didn’t love her, you said you liked her? What if you have made a mistake? How could you be so certain that what you felt was not love?”  
How on earth was he supposed to answer that?

She was looking earnest now. “I mean it’s not like you have been in love before, have you? You didn’t meet someone on the ship that you loved and had to leave did you? A beautiful passenger who fell for the hired help.”

He needed to stop this now she was creating a story in her head, and this was complicated enough as it was. He chuckled softly, how he loved her imagination. “Anne I can promise that I did not fall in love on that ship.” That wasn’t a lie he had just ignored the first bit of her question.

“Was it because you saw love between Bash and Mary?” Her face was now shinning with expectation. “I have never lived with two people who are in love but I would imagine that being so near to true love helps you to recognise it.”

Gilbert tried hard to school his features as he was sure his face must betray the huge swell of adoration he felt for the amazing, open hearted, exceptional young women before him. She was looking so expectantly at him, he needed to say something.

“I guess that was part of it yes. Bash and Mary were truly soul mates. I spoke to Bash before I left for Charlotte’s Town that morning and he said that he envied me finding the one person in the world that I couldn’t imagine my life without, the person who made me want to be a better man.” He shrugged helplessly. “I thought about what my life would be like without Winifred and realised that I could imagine my life without her, quite easily. Urgh! That makes me sound heartless.” He winced looking across at Anne expecting her to look horrified at his callous confession. However, this girl constantly surprised him. What he saw in her eyes was understanding and compassion.

“I am sorry Gil, that must have been a very difficult realisation and then conversation.” She smiled at him sadly.

“You are not wrong; she was so angry. She felt I had led her on, made her think I intended to propose.” Gilbert winced at the memory. “I couldn’t really argue with her. I ended up blurting out that I was sorry that I had been blind, but I couldn’t know something until I knew it and once I knew that I loved another I could not continue our relationship.”

The silence in the forest became suddenly heavy. It was not until Anne breathed softly “So you do know what love feels like then.” That Gilbert realised what he had said.

He held her eyes. He couldn’t read the emotion he saw swirling there. But he stumbled on no longer able to hide his feelings. “After I tried to imagine my life without Winifred I then tried to imagine it without you.” A guarded look came onto Anne’s face. “I couldn’t. The thought of a life where I couldn’t see you, talk to you …… it caused me physical pain. Anne, I felt like my part of my soul was being torn away.” He continued to stare into those piercing blue orbs which at the moment had a multitude of emotions swirling through them. Confusion, fear, joy and panic. Had he been clear enough? Did she understand him? “Anne….” He tried to continue but she stopped him by putting her hand to his lips. He froze. 

“Don’t say anything.” She ordered “I need to process, think, understand.” She spun away from him her hand leaving his lips tingling but bereft. Anne was pacing now muttering to herself. He caught a few words like “Ridiculous, misunderstanding, nonsense,” and the odd phrase “Can’t be… Vile freckles,”

He stayed motionless watching the whirlwind that was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert as she wrestled to understand his last words. Finally, he could hold it in no longer, he needed to help her to recognise the truth in his confession. 

“Anne I should never have even gone to tea with Winnie, my pride had been hurt by your suggestion that I post about Ruby and your dismissal of my help on the train. But that is no excuse I was too stubborn to see what was in front of me, too blind to realise that my heart was yours and only yours. No one could come close to you, my Anne with an E. It always has been and always will be you.” 

She looked at him and tears spilled down her cheeks. 

Well done Blythe, he congratulated himself sarcastically. On top of everything else you have got wrong you have now made her cry. Jerry was right he was terrible at this.

At that moment she spoke, desperately trying not to sob. “Are you seriously telling me that you gave up your dreams because you thought you were in love with me. That is madness you do know that, right. How am I ever supposed to ….. to.” For once this brilliant, loquacious young woman seemed to be lost for words.

He stepped towards her inches away from her face, he gently placed his hand under her chin so she had to look at him. “I didn’t give anything up, other than a loveless marriage. And I don’t think I love you, I know with every part of my being that I am head over heels in love with you and have been ever since you whacked me round the head with that slate.” Tears continued to spill down Anne’s face and she lost her battle to contain her sobs. 

Crying was not a good sign. Gilbert thought he had pushed her too far too fast. He should have just been content with her friendship. He needed to give her space to retreat and walk away. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put any pressure on you, I can see that this is upsetting you. Just know that I don’t expect anything back from you. If all you can offer is friendship, then I will happily take that. I just want you to be happy.” He paused hopefully but tears continued to flow down her face.

She started to shake her head and he felt his heart shatter into pieces in his chest. It was over he had made such a mess of it, she would probably never speak to him again.

“ You need to learn the difference between sad and happy tears Gil.” She hiccupped. 

“Happy tears” were they even a thing. He didn’t get chance to consider it further as she closed the distance between them and stepped into his embrace. He instinctively closed his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest and he could feel his shirt growing damp as he finally fulfilled his fantasy of burying his head into her hair. He realised idly that she smelt of apples, of home.

After a few moments of standing like this. He stepped away gently so as to see her face clearly. “Anne I have to know, please. Does this mean that you might possibly have some sort of feelings for me?” 

Anne’s face broke into a dazzling smile.” What do you think, Gil?”

Gilbert held up his hands in defence. “Oh no, I think we have quite clearly established that I am rubbish at this kind of stuff. I need it spelling out for me so that I can’t possibly mess it up again.”

This time it was Anne that chuckled. She took a step back from him. “Very well. I must thank you Mr Blythe for the poetic articulation of your affections for me. I Anne Shirley-Cuthbert can confidently confirm that I too have feelings of affection for you and that your overtures are most gratefully received.” 

Gilbert's heart that only moments before had shattered was now whole again and swelling in his chest. She cared for him too, this red haired, fairy princess who held his happiness in her hands was telling him that she welcomed his advances, that even when she could have her pick of suitors, even when he had hurt her by being blind and stupid, he was the one she was choosing for now. He would work on the forever bit. He knew she was his ‘till death do us part” partner for life. He intended to love and treasure her so that she would never want to let him go. 

Right now however there was just one more thing that would make this night perfect. He really wanted to kiss her, but he needed to know she wanted that as well. When she had stepped back she had positioned herself in front on a large wide Oak tree. Gilbert stepped towards her smiling gently at her, and her eyes grew large. He knew his own pupils must be dilated and he didn’t want to push her to do anything she didn’t want to. 

“Anne.” His voiced sounded husky and low even to his own ears. “I would very much like to seal these proclamations with a kiss, if that is ok with you? Please understand that you can say no and I will step away and walk you home with no qualms if that is what you would prefer ….”

She silenced him by tugging him to her with his shirt and quickly covering his lips with hers. It was short and sweet and as she pulled away he could see the blush creeping across her cheeks. 

“Sorry” She whispered “But it was the only way to stop you talking.”

He gazed at her in awe as he gently cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her too him by her waist with the other. This time the embrace was longer and a lot more intense. He felt her moan gently, which enabled him to deepen the kiss. He ended up pressing her into the tree to ensure they both stayed upright. Eventually the need for oxygen forced him to draw back. He knew he was panting and that this would definitely be seen as ungentlemanly behaviour should anyone seem him. But the taste of her was intoxicating and his whole body hummed with the need to be close to her. 

She gazed at him in wonder. “Wow! In all my imaginings I never knew it would feel like that. Or that anyone could look at me like you are right now. How have I never seen the love in your eyes before?” She marvelled.

“Probably because I was doing everything I could to hide it.” Gilbert confessed. 

“Well never hide it from me again, it is beautiful and it makes me feel beautiful.” She whispered happily. “And I have never felt beautiful before.”

“I swear I will never hide anything from you again.” Gilbert smiled earnestly and then more seriously added. “I intend to spend the rest of my life showing you how beautiful and amazing you are both inside and out. If you’ll let me.”

Anne considered this, “I think I could get used to that” she said. Before leaning in for another kiss. This time she pressed her body against him and tangled her fingers in his dark curls, eliciting a groan from deep inside him. This girl would be the death of him, but boy would he die happy. 

“Anne…” He breathed her name like a prayer. “As much as I would love to spend all night here with you, and believe me I really would, I need to get you back to the dance before tongues start wagging.”

She blinked up at him as if coming out of a dream. “Oh no, I didn’t even think. What will people say…..” She looked suddenly worried and unsure. “What if Billy’s right, what if I am wanton and easy…”

“Please tell me he didn’t actually say that,” Gilbert growled. Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes he continued. “Billy Andrews has never been right about anything in his life, if anything improper occurred here, which it didn’t, then I would be the one to blame not you. I instigated all this, I chased you, I blurted out my devotion to you.”

“I really wanted you to kiss me though, and I didn’t tell you to stop.” Anne was biting her lip, which Gilbert found very distracting, however he answered her clearly. 

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to kiss someone Anne, I know that I only want to kiss you for the rest of my life so how can it be wrong to kiss you now?”

A slow smile spread across Anne’s face. “The rest of your life?” she asked.

What was wrong with his mouth tonight? It had a mind of its own giving away all his secrets. She cut his thoughts short by hugging him tightly and saying. “This conversation needs to be finished, but not now, you were right we need to get back.”

Together they made their way quickly back to the grounds of the Town Hall, hand in hand. As they approached the gate Gilbert spotted a small bonfire off to the left. The silhouettes of Jerry and Diana could be seen snuggled together on a log in front of it. He smiled to himself, looks like he was not the only one for whom the night had been a romantic success. Anne looked up at him, “Did you know about this?” she pointed to the cuddling couple. 

“No, but it does not surprise me, Jerry is great. Why does it bother you?”

Anne’s eyes were blazing with joy. “Not at all I think it is beautiful, but I am not sure Mrs Barry will agree.”  
Just as they were about to step out and make their presence known, Gilbert tugged Anne back into the shadows and kissed her once more. She was surprised at first but soon melted into him and he luxuriated in the feel of his fingers in her hair. 

“Sorry,” he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. “I couldn’t resist; you look so beautiful in the fire light.”

With that they stepped out, calling quietly to Diana and Jerry. 

“Well about time, “Jerry grinned. “I thought maybe she had drowned you in the lake for being such an idiot.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, but smiled down at Anne who was giggling whilst her eyes shone.

“I take it, you two finally sorted everything out then?” Diana smiled knowingly. “About time too!”

“Nice fire,” commented Gilbert. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Your alibi.” Jerry stated. “You did not spend the last 30 minutes in the forest with Anne you both spent it here with us building this bonfire. Ok?” 

“Thank you Jerry.” Said Anne “You are a genius, always looking out for me.“ 

At that moment a few people spilled out of the door and came across the lawn towards them. “So this is what you four were doing,” Ruby giggled “We were beginning to wonder.”

Half an hour later Gilbert looked around at his friends all sprawled round the fire chatting, laughing and enjoying being together before everyone’s life moved on. Anne was sat next to him and in the darkness he had managed to lay his fingers gently over hers without anyone noticing. The thrill that he could touch her whenever he wanted made his head spin. Her hair glowed like a halo in the firelight and he still had to pinch himself to ensure he was not dreaming. Misunderstandings and confusion had so nearly lead to him losing her and he had no idea what he had done to deserve her or why she felt him worthy of her affection. Never had he been more grateful for Anne Shirley Cuthbert’s open and forgiving heart. What the next few years held he didn’t know, but what he did know without a doubt was that whatever life threw at him he could take it all in his stride now that he would not be facing it alone. He dared to dream that Anne would be the centre of his world for the rest of his life and he was determined to pursue that dream with passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you have the time I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts in the comments section.


End file.
